


Smutfic References

by streitkartoffel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streitkartoffel/pseuds/streitkartoffel
Summary: This will be a collection of references for people writing smut fic. I'm not here to give you writing lessons, so I won't include any of those "word replacement" lists or anything. This is geared more towards an accurate portrayal of human sex, from what is necessary for preparation and safety to the location of human pleasure points.Hopefully this is useful for those of you who don't want to go diving through the internet for info (or don't know where to turn for accurate info!).Sources included at the end of each chapter.





	Smutfic References

**Definitions for this work:**

Male: a person with XY chromosomes who presents with typically male characteristics including but not limited to penis, testicles, and prostate

Female: a person with XX chromosomes who presents with typically female characteristics including but not limited to vagina, uterus, ovaries, and mammary glands

Man: see male, above

Woman: see female, above

Sex: sexual intercourse of any form, including but not limited to PIV (penis in vagina), anal, oral, and mutual masturbation. 

**Genitals**

I'll start this off with a note that I am talking about penises and vaginas. I'm aware that there are many variations on genitals (platonic fist-bumps to my intersex friends), and that even what I will call average genitals can vary quite extensively from person to person. I'm talking bare-bones basics, here, and I don't mean to exclude anyone. I just can't talk about genitals I haven't seen and don't have information on.

Female genitals - a quick overview of holes

Clitoris -> Urethra -> Vagina -> Anus

The first organ you hit in the female genitals is the clitoris. It appears as a hole, but in reality is a small (often called bean-sized) bundle of visible erectile tissue with a hood. The clitoris is actually a roughly wishbone-shaped organ, with only the very top nub visible under the hood. The arms of the clit run down through the labia, around the vaginal opening. 

The second hole is the urethra. This is where the pee comes out. Not babies, not menstrual blood. Just pee. 

The third hole is the vagina. This is where menstrual blood and babies exit. If a male and female are having sex, this is where the penis enters. It is self-cleaning and pretty solidly acidic (3.5 - 4.5), which is why it bleaches our underwear (yes, Streit's a girl). 

The fourth hole is the anus. Backdoor, bunghole, poop chute. If you're alive, you've probably used it for its intended purpose. The anus is the exit of the bowels, guarded by 2 sphincters, or muscle rings, an internal and an external, that stop you from leaking poo and keep foreign objects out. 

There are more holes in the female genitalia, but they are small enough that you almost have to know their location to find them. They probably won't make any fic appearances, but the info is useful, so here we go. 

Bartholin's glands: tiny gland openings on either side of the vaginal opening that lubricate the vagina. These are the glands that allow women to "get wet".

Skene's glands: tiny gland openings on either side of the urethra responsible for releasing female ejaculate. Squirting? Skene's glands.

Male genitalia - let's talk schlongs

Glans -> Frenulum -> Shaft -> Foreskin -> Scrotum -> Anus -> Prostate

The glans is also known as the head of the penis. It's fairly sensitive, and contains the opening of the urethra. Fic often calls this opening "the slit". In males, the urethra also acts as the exit point for pre-ejaculate (precum) and semen (cum). 

The frenulum is where the foreskin meets the head of the penis, on the underside. It's a small, v-shaped area. It's easily visible on circumcised penises, but on uncircumcised penises, there is of course foreskin there. It is very sensitive in most people.

The shaft is the main part of the penis. The length of the urethra runs through it, and it is filled with erectile tissue. This tissue is what allows a penis to get hard. 

The foreskin is skin that protects and covers the head of the penis. Usually, the foreskin pulls back when the penis becomes erect. Circumcision is when the foreskin has been cut away (usually shortly after birth) to reveal the head of the penis. Men with foreskins have to clean under them, and have higher sensitivity of the glans. 

The scrotum is usually called the ballsack, though there's a wide range of idionatic names for it. Testicles are inside the scrotum. They make sperm and help produce testosterone. The common names usually refer to the whole unit (scrotum and testicles). 

And here, I'll copy-paste my anus explanation... Backdoor, bunghole, poop chute. If you're alive, you've probably used it for its intended purpose. The anus is the exit of the bowels, guarded by 2 sphincters, or muscle rings, an internal and an external, that stop you from leaking poo and keep foreign objects out. 

Inside the anus, you can access to prostate gland. This is where the ejaculate (minis sperm) is made. This fluid helps sperm move, so they can reach the egg in reproduction. It's (roughly) a couple inches in from anal spincters, and towards the front of the body. It is sensitive to pressure. 

* * *

I tried to give you a pretty good overview, but if you want more in-depth information, there's an article on female reproductive organs from Planned Parenthood [here](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/health-and-wellness/sexual-and-reproductive-anatomy/what-are-parts-female-sexual-anatomy), and one on male reproductive organs [here](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/health-and-wellness/sexual-and-reproductive-anatomy/what-are-parts-male-sexual-anatomy). 

* * *

Sources: most of this is just knowledge I've accumulated over years of sex ed (mostly online - you know how schools are), with the addition of a few Google searches to double check some things.


End file.
